The Killer Glitch Part 1
My First Page Hello everyone this is my first ever Page so a lot of people please support me that would really help and I'm making a second version of this so stay in check with me to see if I post the new one soon! A killer in a Peaceful Server ---- So, it was a normal day as usual I was playing Minecraft with my friend Deckland in Peaceful mode. Him and I were building a statue of .EXE, like you may have heard in another wiki. We were about to finish the head when he started chatting. <(CodytheGamingGod)> YO what was that? <(TheGamerofallGamers)> What happened dude? <(CodytheGamingGod)> A thing looking like null raced past the statue! <(TheGamerofallGamers)> WHAT?!?!? <(CodytheGamingGod)> yeah it went faster than the speed of light! I was getting a little suspicous. I didn't know what he saw, then randomly I saw it. A black skin raced pass the statue faster than I could handle. I couldn't make up what he looked like but I can tell you he was like Entity 303, except a black robe, gray skin, and very dark red eyes, but I'm not to sure. Suddenly he started chatting again. <(CodytheGamingGod)> Dude I don't feel like I can trust this server <(TheGamerofallGamers)> What do you mean By this time I was getting scared. Then all the sudden, a random player joined the game with no name. I could tell because he spawned a few blocks away. And even though he wasn't crouching, it didn't show a gamer tag. I pressed F5 and looked through players. It was only me and Deckland. I clicked out and pressed F3 to check nearby entities. It said, 2 cows, 3 sheep, a chicken, and eubhachjsfjkhal (and that kept changing continuously) Throughout the game I was thinking, "WTF IS GOING ON HERE?" But the fun never stopped there. There was random letters typed in the chat they were like jdljkashfljk and all mixed up. Deckland and I went to my world, The World to End All Worlds, is what it was called. We breathed a sigh of relief and started to build a mansion with a bedrock wall around it just in case. Suddenly the same guy joined again this time actually talking Why d1d y0u le4ve m3 1n th4t 0th3r pl4ac3? Deckland started to get really mad, and I know because he was playing on his phone next to me,. I could see his eyes were burning with rage like a bull looking at a red blanket ready to charge. I told him lets take a break from Minecraft for a little while, so we both logged off a few hours later. At about 3:17 p.m., we decided to log back on for a while and go to my world again. Once we got there and finished the mansion, that random player joined again. But you may be asking, "Hey NightmaricGod you said it was a killer glitch," but that's where that comes in. We went over to the glitched player and told him to leave. He responded, <(jahkjadsh)> y0u w1l1 di3 I wi11 f1nd y0u at this point I was terrified and Deckland started Chatting again <(CodytheGamingGod)> DUDE SOMEONE'S IN THE ROOM WITH US I almost fainted when I realized he wasn't in the room with me <(TheGamerofallGamers)> Dude you are NOT with me! <(CodytheGamingGod)> What do you mean I'm right next to you <(CodytheGamingGod)> wait I'M REALLY NOT WITH YOU!!! <(TheGamerofallGamers)> Dude... is anyone with you where you are? <(CodytheGamingGod)> um... yes dude help me it's in the corner sitting there like it's... crying Right there, I fainted and woke up on my carpet in my gaming room. My head spinning, I got up and looked at my gaming monitor. Minecraft was still open, except it didn't have the same texture-pack I had the server with. This time, my world was all distorted and messed up. The clouds were blood red, tree trunks were gray with black leaf blocks, and all the grass had turned a dark brown color. But another entity was here with me. It looked like Deckland's skin, except cut, beat up, and bruised. Then his skin fell out of the world and behind it was the Killer Glitch. It had a skin that looked like Entity 303's except that black cloak, one red eye, and a red upside-down cross on it's back that was glowing. It looked at me and said in the chat th1s my w0r1d n0w 4nd y0u d0nt d3s3rv3 t0 b3 h3r3 4ny m0r3 After that, the game closed itself and on the screen flashed Deckland's real face. It had been beat up and had a lot of cuts on it that were bleeding. And he had blood coming out of his eye sockets, where his eyes used to be. Then it showed the Minecraft face of the Killer Glitch, and my computer shut down. Thinking it was a prank from Deckland, I unplugged my computer and went downstairs to eat breakfast and watch TV while I was eating, so I turned on the news and make myself breakfast when something catches my ear. The news reporter said; "Local Teen Deckland, 14, has been found dead. His body was found with his mouth split open and without his eyes. His parents said that when they found him, he was dead with his laptop going red, saying the words, 'don't mess with me.'" After seeing that, I went into shock. "Mouth split open?" I wondered how could someone could be strong enough to do that. After hearing the report and finishing my breakfast, I went into my game room, unplugged my computer,] from my monitors, and deleted every app I had on it. I then shut it down and went outside with a sledge hammer. I put my computer down on the drive way, and smashed it with the hammer as hard as I could, breaking every piece. Then I threw it away. After that I never played Minecraft ever again and got a new computer. How to avoid this I hoped that murderous killer would never show their face again ever in Minecraft history. So anyone who reads this, watch out. If you see something black go past your screen when playing a multiplayer game, log out, and delete Minecraft. Then destroy your computer and get a new one. because he might catch up to you or even... fade you Category:First Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Murders Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Glitches